When All Hope Is Lost
by Cain Dawn
Summary: Ralph was running through the jungle, trying to escape the savages. But it was all in vain and now he's a captive in Jacks tribe. He's stuck with Jack's tribe, with no chance of escape.. nor hope of rescue. With new Twists and shockingly new experiences, the life on the Island goes on. tbc when I got time.
1. Chapter 1

**When all hope is lost**

Written by: Cain Dawn

(Fiction from Lord of the Flies)

This is my first fiction ever, I'm not a talented writer but hey! I try hard. This story sounds familiar to many of the other lotf stories out there, but I enjoyed writing it and so that's all that matters. I hope you enjoy the first chapter though, it's not long but I'll continue writing if there's any interest, at all what so ever for more hehe.

Disclaimer: If I wrote Lord of the Flies, or owned any of the characters… there would be no point for me to write fictions about it, simple fact. I don't own Lotf or any of the characters in it. It all belongs to William Golding, I don't earn any money on it and the story is badly written.

Now enjoy! :)

Chapter 1 – Like wolves in disguise.

Ralph ran through the jungle, not even the 'god damn' creepers would stop him this time. He could hear their hunting shouts coming closer, and closer. Not daring to look back he ran for his life through the burning jungle. It was not like it mattered anymore, I guess it was only a human instinct that made him run. Because Ralph truly had given up, he knew they would not be rescued, and because of Jack there would only be power, and chaos. The only thing he had was gone and now, he was truly alone. Hunted by Jack and his tribe, like he was a piece of meat, to be killed and put up over the fire.

He must have closed his eyes for a slight second, because he ran into something hard and fell on his back among the creepers. And when he opened them again, he stared right into two fierce blue eyes. "Jack" he gasped, pushing himself as far as possible away from the hunter. "Why, hello there... Ralph." Jack thrust his spear into the ground next to Ralphs shoulder, lowering himself over the figure of the blonde haired boy. "Any last wishes before I finish you off?" his teeth showing the evil grin on his painted face. The fear in Ralph's eyes was as clear as water, he tried to speak but he was simply lost for words. "I-"tears appeared in Ralph's eyes, as he clutched the ground beneath him, keeping himself from looking up at the taller hunter. Jack was so close he could smell the blood from his face paint, making Ralph nauseous.

Jack started to laugh, wrapping his long bony fingers around Ralph's neck. When he added pressure, he could hear Ralph gasping for air. The feeling of being in charge of Ralph's life was like a drug to Jack, he wanted it, he needed it. He felt strong and powerful as he clutched tighter to the slim neck of the fair haired boy. "Ja-c.." he tried to push Jack away, but the taller and much stronger boy had him at an advantage. Suddenly the creepers from the left side of them rustled, and a dark haired boy with silver eyes appeared. "Jack did you- oh, you found him." The boy named Roger walked slowly over to Jack's side, touching his shoulder awkwardly. Jack got pulled out from his trance, releasing the tight grip he had on Ralph's neck, and looked up at Roger. This gave Ralph a chance to regain his breath, and he pushed himself further away from the two boys, until his back hit a tree. This stopped him from moving any further, and the fear was stronger now than ever.

Jack had tried to kill him, and Jack enjoyed it.

Roger bent down and whispered softly into Jack's ear: "Let me in on the fun also, will ya?" Giving him a sly grin, Jack simply shrug of the thought of Roger touching Ralph, and pushed himself off the ground. Walking over to where Ralph was pushed up against a tree, shivering with fear from the earlier event. He reached out and grabbed a fist full of Ralph's blonde hair, pulling him up to his feet. "No, and he's going with us back to Castle Rock." He looked back to where Roger was standing, pushing Ralph towards him. "Tie him up, and let's move. And tell the other kids to put the fires out... there's no need for it anymore, now that we got him."

Later on-

Ralph was walking towards towards Castle Rock, with Jack walking behind him pushing him with his spear. "Move it, we don't have all day!" giving Ralph yet another push, making him stumble and fall on his knees among the creepers. "If you could stop pushing me, maybe I wouldn't fall so much!" Ralph yelled angrily, he was fed up with being pushed around and now his knees were red with scratches and bruises. "Can't you just finish me off? It would be way better being dead, than being around you!" Jack pulled him up by the arm, looking slightly annoyed. "Shut up and walk."

When they got back to Castle Rock, the other children were already back. They had started a fire, and the flames were roaring towards the sky. When they saw Jack and Ralph walking up the hill, they all lined up on two lines along the path, raising their spears up in the sky. Jack proudly pushed Ralph along, and when they walked in between the others, they started cheering, raising their spears up and down. "Hunters, we have finally captured Ralph!" Jack shouted, grabbing Ralph by the hair showing him to the others like he was some sort of trophy. "From now on he'll be my slave, nobody is allowed to talk to him unless I say so" Jack said, looking over at the twins, and then continued his speech. "And he'll be staying in my cave! When we're out hunting, there will be two left behind to guard him." He stared into the others eyes, looking for any objections, but nobody uttered a word. Roger stared spikes into Ralph, hating the attention Jack gave him, even if he was his slave, Roger would prefer Jack giving him all this attention instead…

Roger walked over to Jack, wrapping his arm around Jacks neck. Ralph stared over to where the two boys were standing. Jack whispered something into Rogers's ear making him giggle softly. Then he walked over to Maurice and Robert who were two of the older boys, he pointed over to where Ralph was standing, then towards Castle Rock. They both nodded and walked towards Ralph, he took it as they were the ones forced to guard him. "Ralph we're going to take you to Jacks cave while the others are out hunting, for the feast we're having later." Maurice said, pushing Ralph along the path up to the caves. Maurice was one of the nicer bigguns was not so forceful, but Robert who was more like the other boys, pushed him hard making Ralph stumble over some rocks. But he managed to gain balance, and so they continued on their path towards Castle Rock.

Ralph was pushed into a dark cave; there was a slight beam of light coming in from another opening, which was covered with a big pig skin, looking somewhat like a curtain. There was a bed made from palm leafs, grass and pig skins, looking quite more comfy than sleeping on the ground. Considering Ralph had to stay here for a while, he thought he could just lie down and rest his tired body. So he walked over to the bed and shuffled under one of the pig skins. He fell easily into a deep slumber, forgetting all his problems for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**When all hope is lost**

**Chapter 2**

Hey so this is chapter 2! I'll say it now, not as good as the first one, but it's progressing and I guess that's the good thing about it. This chapter contains slash, not hardcore slash but there's some good stuff in there if you know what I mean ;). Pairing for this chapter is RogerxJack but most from Rogers side. OH! And I tried to sort my dialogue, if this is better just tell me, or tell me how to fix it. Please, I need help D:

Disclaimer: If I wrote Lord of the Flies, or owned any of the characters… there would be no point for me to write fictions about it, simple fact. I don't own Lotf or any of the characters in it. It all belongs to William Golding, I don't earn any money on it and the story is badly written.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – Within our reach**

(This chapter is from Jacks P.O.V)

We've finally done it, captured Ralph that is. After many months we were finally able to find him, running away from us like always. This time I was prepared though. I knew where I saw him last time, and I knew where he was going. And so all I had to do was stand there and wait for him to run straight into my trap. It worked out perfectly and now he's my captive, my slave.

I had an urge to celebrate this, so I told my hunters we'd go hunting for a big pig today for a great feast. Everyone was thrilled of course, considering we normally don't kill the big pigs because they can reproduce. But such an event cause for a great celebration, and so it was only fair, that we would have a great feast also. While we were walking through the creepers and over trunks, we saw them, they were gathered up in the shadows of a palm tree clearly waiting for me to slay them. We made a circle around them, and walked slowly towards the group of pigs. Small sounds were uttered by different hunters and at my signal, we attacked. I spotted my target, an elder but yet young pig, big enough to be counted as an adult. I kicked off and jumped on her, she tried to struggle but both me and the pig knew I had her.

"Kill the pig, Cut her throat, Spill her blood."

These words were constantly repeated as I dashed my knife into the pig's throat, then there was a huge wave of cheers and applauds. The feeling of the pigs blood on my hands were thrilling, I was in a haze of pleasure. We spilled some of the pigs' blood into an empty coconut, for later use, and Roger was beside me cleansing the guts out of the pig. I found that job distasteful but Roger didn't seem to mind it at all, yet his facial expression was plain and gave no signs of amusement for neither the hunt nor the work he was doing. But I knew he enjoyed it as much as I did, we were like partners in crime… because we both enjoyed killing living creatures, for our own amusement.

While walking back to the camp we stopped for a short time at the water pond, getting something to drink and refreshing ourselves from the hunt. I was sitting in a clearing enjoying the heat of the sun, which dried the water on my tanned body. My muscles flexed as a hand touched my left shoulder, and I turned my head to see who was standing behind me. It was Roger, he put his other hand on my right shoulder, and starting rubbing my tense muscles carefully.

"It was a tremendous kill chief, the feast tonight shall be splendid, and all in your honour."

I tensed at first but then slowly relaxed into his touch, when he rubbed harder and I let out a faint moan. Roger stopped for a second when the sound escaped my lips, but continued quickly after.

Roger, who was my most trusted hunter, was always there for me. Without him I'd be lost, he's like my left hand, I can't do anything without him. He do all my biddings and never speak up, I'm not sure if he got anything to say really. But I take it as he's loyal, and he is someone I can trust because he would never disagree or think different than his chief. But yes… Roger is a mysterious boy.

Roger moved his hands in an oval circle across my back, it felt wonderful. I knew I'd build up some tension, and Roger knew perfectly how to fix it. His not yet fully grown hands felt good against my skin, rough and dry from sand, creepers and stones. He scratched his nails over my back, making me shiver. I won't deny that I enjoyed it; it was truly a delightful feeling.

"Jack, is this good?" He ran his hands over my shoulders and down my chest, rubbing some of my blood smear with him as he did so.

"Yeah… It feels nice" Yes it truly felt great. Suddenly I felt something moist against my neck, sucking softly on my skin. I Reached out towards it, and tried to push it away, but my hand connected with locks of messy hair.

"Roger what are you doing?" I questioned, wondering what he was doing to my neck.

"I'm just trying something, do you mind?" he muffled, making the moist connection end for a slight second.

"No but it feels weird"

Roger grabbed my cheek and turned my face towards his, I looked into his pale grey eyes, they showed no emotions but his mouth had a slight hint of a smile. Roger had a nice smile, it was not usual that he would smile but he did while in my company. I swallowed hard as he leaned in closer and closer.

"You'll enjoy it I promise, you're just not used to it that's all."

He pressed his lips to mine in a quick motion, I gasped grabbing Roger by the hair, he pushed me down on the ground among the creepers continuing to harass my lips, moving his arms across my skin.

I guess I somehow knew what we were doing, while we were at school I heard about the older boys who had these "special friendships" but to think Roger knew more about it than I did, was making me rather mad. I was older than him yet he knew perfectly what he was doing, and now he touched my body in a caressing way, kissing my mouth and pushing his tongue through my lips. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed himself harder on me.

"Roger-ah, stop!" he pulled himself off me, giving me a questionable look.

"Don't you enjoy it?" he asked, leaning close and kissed my temple. I gave out a soft groan, but the best in me came out at that moment.

"Roger, you shouldn't do this. I'm your chief, obey me!" I pushed him away from me and catching my breath as I lifted myself off the ground.

"I'm going back to Castle Rock, you gather the other boys and bring the pig." And then I ran away from the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**When All Hope Is Lost**

Hello, uh sorry for the really slow update, school's been shit... let's just put it like that, also lost the entire chapters I had written, so I had to rewrite.. and I lacked inspirations, so this is what came out from it lol.. anyway hope you enjoy it! please comment on bad shit, I really need someone 2 correct me on my mistakes x:**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to William Golding, and I do not earn any money from it.. I'm just being creepy and weird, and writing fan fiction because I enjoy it... :x

**Chapter 3 – As long as the sun don't shine**

While Jack disappeared into the jungle, Roger stood there Rejected. He kicked the ground with his bare foot, silently cursing Jack under his breath.

"Damn you Jack Merridew."

He looked around to find his spear close by, standing up against a palm tree and he walked over to it and picked it up. When he was about to walk back to the pond, he heard someone walking close by and decided to have a little fun. He found his prey walking around looking for something to eat up in the trees, the young boy must have been maybe 9 or 10. Roger didn't care, he was starving for release, and the simplest way he knew how to obtain this, was to hurt something, or someone. Unlucky for this child he was now the target, Roger walked slowly over to the child that gasped when he saw the much older boy. He grabbed him by the shoulder smiling widely, and the child started crying. As he almost knew what faith was laid upon him.

"Hello there, Eric."

A scream was heard through the forest, and then… complete silence.

* * *

Back at camp Jack was trying to catch his breath, he'd been running so fast through the jungle that he didn't realize he'd cut his foot on something. It was bleeding badly and he was tending to it next to the fire. He put some dried grass on it to stop the bleeding, but he knew it was useless.

He got up and started heading towards his cave, where he noticed Robert and Maurice playing some sort of game, yet not guarding the cave. Jack became rather angry, as he had personally told them what to do, yet they had not obeyed his orders. But this was a good thing, because Jack truly needed to let his temper out, and unluckily for them they were now the target.

He walked quickly over to the two boys, who jumped up from where they were sitting when they saw him, knowing perfectly what happened when they got caught slacking on the job. Jack walked up to Maurice, and without a warning he punched him in the face. Maurice fell on the ground, clutching his nose screaming in agony, it was probably not broken but it sure would hurt for some time.

"Slacking on the job I gave you are we?" Jack let out a mocking grunt and bent down, grabbing Maurice by the hair. He pulled him up by it, until they were face to face, with Jack staring deadly into Maurice's eyes. The boy had tears and what not running down his face, with a pleading look for mercy in his eyes. Jack knocked his forehead into Maurice's head with a load crack and a high pinched scream, Maurice's head fell back and he became completely silent.

"Don't you dare slack again and let me catch you, you hear me!?" He tossed Maurice away and sent a swinging punch at Robert, hitting him in the jaw. Robert simply knelt down and looked into the ground, even after the punch he received from Jack.

"I'm sorry chief, it shall never happen again." Robert responded, looking down on the ground, not daring to look upon Jack's face.

Jack simply grunts, put his hand on Roberts head and pushed him into the ground. He had to show them their place, and being weak was not the right way to do it. He'd been weak towards Roger, he'd let him to close. He let Roger caress him in a way two young boys never should encounter in. He was furious yet confused, he liked it even if he had strictly been told at school by the high priests himself, that men should never have an emotional nor physical relationships. Men and Women belonged together, and anything else was a sin.

Yet he knew in the roman and Greek mythology, stories of men having relations, as Achilles, and Alexander the Great, they had physical relationship with men who were closest to them. Why was it wrong? What was it that was wrong with it, it's not like there was any young girls around anyway that they could woo and eventually marry on this Island, and if they never got rescued, then they were doomed to live as monks in clusters.

* * *

Jack pushed the pig skin curtain away from the entrance, and entered the cave. It was still day light and the cave was lighten up by the small "window" hole in the back. The lightning beam hit the different objects inside the cave, and where his bed was, a shining mop of blonde hair lightened up underneath the pig skins. Jack walked over to the bed side, and pushed the pig skin away from what hid below them.

There he was…Ralph, the boy with the complexion and body of a Greek god. With his blonde hair and fair skin, yet strong and powerful build. Jack touched Ralph's cheek softly, stroking the hairs that had fallen before his closed eyes away. Ralph shifted in his sleep, moaning as he turned to face the opposite wall from where Jack stood.

"If I only looked like you, Ralph… if I only…" Jack uttered without even realizing it, he gasped after the words left his lips, and put his hand in front of his mouth. He took some time considering why he had uttered out so easily, he of course knew about his own jealousy over Ralph. He knew he wished he was more like him, strong and beautiful instead of bony and ugly. He regained his earlier position, touching Ralph's face yet again even when it was turned to the side, showing his ear and neck. He sure was dirty. Ralph must have hidden in the jungle for quite some time, not daring to go to the beach or the small water pond.

Jack felt a sudden urge to taste Ralph's skin, and leaned down, giving Ralph's cheek a small lick. It was bitter, it tasted of dirt, and jack's face wrinkled from the distaste of the flavor. He didn't expect Ralph to taste better though, it was not like they had any soap, and the flavor of skin was something he was not that familiar with, well apart from his own. He was about to lick Ralph's cheek once more for a second taste when the closed eyes, quickly sprung open, gazing with fear at the inches away face.

"Holy shit!" Ralph screamed as high as he could, and while pushing himself up from the bed, managed to hit Jack in the head. This sudden movement made Jack fall back on the hard stone floor of the cave, he blinked his eyes for a few seconds, but then they slowly closed… and it all turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings readers, this story has had over 1,5k readers... That's damn fine. I guess it's not that good since there are only a few reviews. :D Anyway I'm keeping it going for the few that did review(I thank you all who did indeed review, makes my day I tell you), and for myself, hehe. This is the fourth chapter, and I do hope you all enjoy it, it's a filler… I won't deny it, and the next chapter is the reason for me making the story M- rated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Lord of the Flies, it all belongs to William Golding, I do not own any of the characters, and the story is badly written. Now do enjoy :3

**Chapter 4: A Shadow Beyond The Surface**

(From Ralph's P.O.V)

* * *

The light hit my closed lids while I was resting peacefully, having one of the best slumbers since I arrived at the Island. Since I was already captured, I had nothing to fear but what they would do to me, and so I used this opportunity to finally rest my tired and broken body.

I noticed need of sleep was finally taken away, and I chose to open my eyes to greet the bright sunlight. It was then it hit me, the sun was slightly blocked, and from the moment my eyelids opened, I found the face of a person inches away from my own.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, and pushed myself off the bed in a bad attempt of getting away from the person, but instead I must have hit the other one in the head, and with a loud thump and a strong pain on the left side of my head, the person fell on the ground and remained there. I reached for my aching head, and put my hand softly against it, cursing as the pain was thrusting against my cranium. I pulled my feet off the bed and put them on the ground, rising slowly as not to make the pain any worse than it already was.

I walked over to the body of what was clearly that of a boy, that I instantly recognized as Jack's, from the red mop of hair on the top of his head. I must have hit him so hard that he passed out, his eyes were closed, and his chest rose in a slow pace. This was it, my chance of escaping. I could run and get away from him, from the tribe… but where would I go? If I ran, I'd only be chased and captured once more.

Before I got a chance to figure out a plan, shouts and children speaking could be heard outside, the others must have returned. I walked over as quietly as possible to the entrance and looked out from a small hole on the side of the hide that was covering the opening. They had brought a pig; it was hanging from a stick between two boys I recognized as ex members of the choir. They placed the on top of the fire on between two stakes, which they had put up on the sides of it, and the older boys started shouting at the smaller children to bring more wood for the fire.

I was about to turn and walk into the cave, but as I did, a shadow fell before the entrance, and covered the light that came inside from the small holes on the side of the skin that covered it.

"Hello Roger, what's your purpose with the chief?"

I slightly panicked as I heard the voice utter Rogers name. Jack laid on the ground unconscious, and now Roger, of all people was standing outside. I felt the hairs on my skin rise as the cold and harsh voice of Roger filled the air.

"Hello Robert. I have to speak with the chief, its important matters. Do not dare to ask what it is, because that is certainly none of your concerns."

"O-okay Roger, step right in. But I must warn you, the chief was not in a pleasant mood when he came back, knocked out Maurice, had to stand guard alone after that."

"Whatever, just open" Roger gave off an annoyed grunt, and walked in as Robert pulled away the cover.

I think I must have moved away without even realizing it, because when the cover was pushed away from the entrance and Roger stepped in… I was standing further in the darker part of the cave. His gaze quickly focused on me, and then over on the floor where Jack laid unconscious. He walked over and bent down at the side of Jacks body. He laid two fingers to the side of Jack's neck; Roger must have felt a pulse beating steady under his fingers, as he let out a sigh of relief and lifted Jack off the ground.

Roger laid him down on the bed before he turned to face me yet again, with harsh eyes ready to hurt. I swallowed hard, and my breath quickened as he took his first step towards me. Roger had grown quite a bit since we came to the island, and was now hovering over me. He pushed me backwards; making my bare back hit the rough walls of the cave.

"Well, it seems you beat me to it Ralph." He laughed, showing his teeth in a mocking grin. He had become quite handsome, and his features shined as he laughed. Even if I didn't understand what he was speaking of, I blushed from the position I was put in. his face was rather up close, and I felt uncomfortable as his breath was constantly puffed on the side of my face. "I bet you have no clue what I'm speaking of, but I think you just did me a huge favor. Now I only need you out of the way, and I'm ready to go." With a quick movement I was suddenly pulled away from the wall, and pushed towards the exit. Roger pulled away the cover and pushed me right onto Robert who was surprised by me flying at him, and we both fell on the ground.

"Robert, tie Ralph up in the other cave, me and Jack have some urgent matters to attend. You be a good boy and guard him also, as we do not wish to be disturbed." He smiled at us where we were struck dumb folded on the ground, before he turned and walked back into the cave.

Robert pushed me off himself and got up, he grabbed me by my arm and within a second I was also up on my feet. Around us the other children had noticed the scene that had occurred and was looking curiously with wide eyes at me and Robert, I noticed some of the smaller children whispering among themselves looking at me with fear, like I was some sort of wild beast. They all returned to their chores, getting wood or gathering fruit for the feast, and Robert pulled me with him to a cave further away from the fire. This cave was cold, dark. It had only some palm leafs on the ground, and the openings were also covered by it. He pushed me in and when he closed the entrance the light disappeared, and I was all alone in the dark… or so I thought.

The sound of inhaling and exhaling filled the cave, it sounded painful as it came in a rather unsteady paste. I felt a lump appearing in my throat and I swallowed hard, this was not the time of being frightened of something I could not see.

"Hello" I questioned out in the darkness. The cave walls returned my own words multiple times in an echo, making me at first mistake it for a response. But then as it faded, I heard a low voice, maybe as quietly as a whisper utter one desperate, pleading;

"H-help"

* * *

That's it for now o-o Review for more ~ :3


End file.
